mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Alison Lohman
| birthplace = Palm Springs, California, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | yearsactive = 1998–present | spouse = Mark Neveldine (2009-) | homepage = | occupation = Actress }} Alison Marion Lohman (born September 18, 1979) is an American actress. She has had lead roles in the films White Oleander, Where the Truth Lies, Flicka and Drag Me to Hell as well as smaller parts in Matchstick Men, Big Fish and Beowulf. She has also been on several television shows including 7th Heaven, Crusade, Tucker, and Pasadena. Lohman voiced the title character in the 2005 English language re-dubbing of Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. Career In 1997, after graduating from high school, Lohman moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue her acting career. For the next few years, her work consisted of science fiction B-movies (such as Kraa! The Sea Monster and Planet Patrol), television productions (including the made-for-TV movie Sharing the Secret) and children's films (such as Delivering Milo and The Million Dollar Kid). Also included was the dark urban drama White Boy. Lohman starred in White Oleander, an adaptation of Janet Fitch’s novel, alongside Michelle Pfeiffer, Robin Wright-Penn and Renée Zellweger. Though the film was unsuccessful at the box office (it opened to $5.6 million in 1,510 theaters),White Oleander (2002) Lohman's performance met with wide critical acclaim and has been described as her "breakthrough role" by media sources. The following year, she appeared in Matchstick Men, directed by Ridley Scott. She starred with Nicolas Cage and Sam Rockwell, and though it was not a box office success either, Lohman continued to receive critical praise. Later that year, she appeared in Tim Burton’s Big Fish, which continued her trend of appearing in acclaimed but commercially unsuccessful films. She appeared in no films in 2004, though she did voice the lead character in the re-dubbing of Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. In 2005, she appeared in Atom Egoyan's Where the Truth Lies. The film originally received an NC-17 rating for its graphic sexual content,Movie & TV News @ IMDb.com - Studio Briefing - 22 August 2005 and failed at the box office afterwards.Where the Truth Lies (2005) Some critics (such as Roger Ebert) felt that she was well-suited for the role."Where the Truth Lies ", Roger Ebert review, October 28, 2005. Her next feature, The Big White, featured her alongside actors Robin Williams, Holly Hunter and Tim Blake Nelson, but nevertheless went direct-to-video. Lohman's next film was the drama Flicka, which was released on October 20, 2006. In the film, Lohman plays a 16-year-old girl who befriends a wild mustang. Lohman had never ridden a horse prior to filming and trained rigorously for a month. She said that she was "constantly thrown emotionally and physically" while working with the horses for this role. Flicka went on to become a surprise hit in DVD market. She then played a recovering heroin addict in Things We Lost in the Fire. in 2008.]] The actress was then signed to replace Oscar nominee Ellen Page in Sam Raimi's critically acclaimed horror film, Drag Me to Hell, which was released on May 29, 2009.2010 MTV Movie Awards Nominees Announced; New Category for Horror Lohman, who is frequently cast as a teenager, has said that she believes she "looks younger and acts younger" than her age. Personal life Lohman was born and raised in Palm Springs, California, the daughter of Diane (née Dunham), a patisserie owner, and Gary Lohman, a Minnesota-born architect.Alison Lohman Biography (1979-) She has one younger brother, Robert (born 1982).Alison Lohman Biography - Yahoo! Movies She has two cats, Monk and Clint. Alison Lohman - Biography Her family had no industry connections, but at age nine, she played Gretyl in The Sound of Music at the Palm Desert's McCallum Theater. Two years later, she won the Desert Theater League's award for "Most Outstanding Actress in a Musical" for the title role in Annie. By the age of 17, Lohman had appeared in 12 different major productions and had been a backing singer for the likes of Frank Sinatra, Bob Hope and the Desert Symphony. As a senior, she was an awardee of National Foundation for Advancement in the Arts and was offered the chance to attend the Tisch School of the Arts, but declined. Lohman married director Mark Neveldine in Watertown, New York on August 19, 2009, at St. Anthony's Catholic Church. Filmography Awards and nominations In 2003, she was nominated for the PFCS Award at the Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards for Best Newcomer, for 2002's White Oleander. In the same year, she won: the Young Hollywood Award, at the Young Hollywood Awards for Superstars of Tomorrow; the ShoWest Award, at the ShoWest Convention; USA for Female Star of Tomorrow; and the Supporting Actress of the Year award, at the Hollywood Film Festival. References External links * * * Interview at Stumped Magazine Category:1979 births Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Palm Springs, California ar:أليسون لوهمان de:Alison Lohman es:Alison Lohman fr:Alison Lohman id:Alison Lohman it:Alison Lohman lt:Alison Lohman nl:Alison Lohman ja:アリソン・ローマン pl:Alison Lohman pt:Alison Lohman ru:Ломан, Элисон fi:Alison Lohman sv:Alison Lohman tr:Alison Lohman